Usagi's Day In The Body Of Man (DoneWith: XAPHRIN)
by Star Healer Dende
Summary: A little Pointless, humor chaptered story for Ya'll. Yes it's pointless... AND WE LOVE IT!


 **Xaphrin: Kobanwa Minna-chan!**

**StarHealerDende: Translation?**

**Xaphrin: Good evening everyone!**

**SHD: You couldn't have said that in the first place?**

**Xaph: NO! ::Sticks out togune::**

**SHD: ::Smacks her togune with a ruler:: Shut up! OKAY! So here's our little joint story for ya'll!**

**Xaph: I had a great time writing it! ::Smacks SHD upside the head and smiles sweetly::**

**SHD: HEY I wrote some too! **

**Xaph: Yeah… he helped. **

**SHD: ::Brings a bolt of lightning on her:: I hate you**

**Xaph: _(Fried to bits)_**** Yeah… I love you too ::Breathes out a puff of smoke::**

**SHD: Remember…**

**Both: We don't own Sailor Moon!**

Usagi looked at her cat, as she padded into the room. Usagi was sixteen, and very pretty with sunbeam hair (Tied into two buns atop her head with a ponytail coming down from each), sky-blue eyes, and very pink lips. She smiled at her pet cat.

            "Hi, Luna," She chimed happily.

            "Usagi," Luna said, smiling, "Artemis and I are going up to the mountains for the week end, so I want you to take good care of your self and watch out for the other Senshi, alright?"

            "Doshite?" Usagi questioned.

            "Well… Artemis and I need some relaxation time, we'll be back about Tuesday, so you take care, alright?" Luna asked.

            "Hai, Hai. Have fun, Luna," Usagi said as her cat smiled and walked out of the room. "Ja ne!"

            "Ja ne!" Luna said, walking down the stairs, then out the front door.

            'This is going to be a boring week-end,' Usagi thought, 'What am I going to do?' She sighed. Suddenly her eyes brightened up. "I'll go see, Mamo-chan!" 

            Usagi happily freshened up and went out the door, heading for Mamoru's apartment. She had barely walked a block when she ran into a familiar character.

            "Seiya-san!" Usagi smiled very happily as he approached her. Seiya was a handsome man, about the age of Usagi with long jet-black hair (Tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck), beautiful indigo eyes and perfectly kissable lips. 

            "Konnichiwa, Odango," He said, "What are you doing here today?"

            "I'm going to go see Mamo-chan," She giggled. Seiya smiled slyly.

            "Really? And what do you intend on doing over there?' he raised an eyebrow and his voice held a playful tone.

            "Seiya!" Usagi said as her cheeks grew a bright red. 'Besides… I'd only do stuff like that with you…' Usagi blushed even harder and pushed the thought out of her mind. 

            Seiya laughed, and put his sunglasses back over his eyes, "I've gotta go meet Taiki and Yaten, Odango. You have fun over at Mamoru-san's? Ja ne!"

            "Ja ne, Seiya-san!" Usagi waved him good bye, and merrily skipped off to Mamoru's apartment with Seiya in her thoughts.

            She didn't wave to walk long before she came to the building and she quickly walked inside and to the floor of her boyfriend. Smiling she knocked on the door, however Mamoru didn't come out, but Motoki. 

            "Motoki-san? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, dumbfounded. 

            "Mamoru needed some help on something… I think…" Motoki held a confused expression, and walked down the hall, mumbling 'Ja ne'.

            Usagi shrugged and walked into the apartment and called out for Mamoru. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, it's me, Usagi!" Usagi slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room.

            "Usako!" Mamoru smiled, rising from the couch. Usagi ran to him and gave him a quick kiss.

            "Mamo-chan, what was Motoki doing here?" Usagi questioned, following him to the kitchen.

            "You know what, Usagi, He was putting the moves on me!" Mamoru said, sighing.

            Usagi face-faulted, "Nani? I didn't know Motoki was like… that…" 

            "It's very disturbing… feel lucky that you aren't a guy, Usako."

            Usagi thought for a moment… she wondered what it would be like to be a guy. Her thoughts were quickly pushed off as her and Mamoru engaged in some more conversation.

            That night, Usagi went home with the same thoughts as before. What _was it like to be a guy? Was it hard? Was it easy? Did Mamo-chan have guys hit on them all the time? And what about Seiya? Did __he have guys hit on him all the time?_

            Usagi was buried in wonderment as she fell asleep, the thoughts still dancing around in her head like temptation…

            Usagi awoke with a start the next morning, with her curiosity still in her mind. As she got dressed, a small pink pen caught her attention…

            'I wonder…' She thought, going over and picking it up. She smiled and raised the pen above her head, "Luna Pen! Turn me into a male version of myself!" She cried. With all the pretty lights and shinny stuff and some colored smoke, there stood a very strange and bizarre looking person who some what resembled a cross between Usagi and Haruka. 

            "Nani! It worked!?" Usagi squealed happily. Her voice was deeper and she was dressed in men's clothing. Usagi was about to go skipping down the stairs, when she suddenly remembered that men didn't skip. Jeez, being a guy sucked already. 

            She stood there for a moment thinking about all the 'guy things' she had to remember, and not to let her girlish side show through. After about twenty minutes of thinking (Which has to be a record) Usagi stepped forth and down the stairs. The sun was shining bright on this glorious day, and Usagi was going to figure out what it was like to be a guy. 

            Well, as luck would have it, she ran into a particular raven haired man as she stepped out of her house. 

            "Konnichiwa! You must be, Usagi's little brother Shingo," The guy came up to her. 

            "No…I'm Uh… Sayoran, Usagi's… uh… cousin," Usagi said quickly. 

            "Oh… is Usagi around?" Seiya questioned. 

            "Uh… no, she's out with Mamoru-san." Usagi lied quickly.

            "Oh… I was going to ask her if she wanted to hang out today… what about you? Are you doing anything?" Seiya asked. "I've got an offer to bring a friend to the most elite dance club tonight… I thought Usagi and I could go… but I guess not. So… you wanna come?"

            Sayoran's eyes lit up, "Yes! I'd love too."

            Seiya raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Hey that's cool, maybe then you can give me a couple tips on how to win your cousin over that guy… Mamoru-san."

            Sayoran's head cocked to the side as he considered Seiya's last comment, "How to win my cousin over Mamoru? Do you have like… a crush on her?"

            Seiya shrugged again, "Yeah… I guess you could call it that."

            Sayoran's heart beat faster at this. 'A crush? On me!? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE! A Rock Star has a crush on MEEE!'. He fought to keep his cool. "Oh," Was all that came from Sayoran's mouth, "That's cool." 

            "So?" Seiya asked, starting off down the street, "Do you think Usagi and I could ever have a chance together?"

            Sayoran looked surprised, 'A chance _together? I WISH!' He shrugged nonchalantly, "Beats me."_

            "Some help you are," Seiya laughed, punching Sayoran in the arm. He groaned in response and rubbed his sore arm. Seiya didn't notice, his eyes locked upon four figures ahead.

            "MINNA!" He called out, running up to them. Sayoran followed Seiya up to two guys and two girls talking casually.

            "Who's the guy?" Yaten questioned, looking at Sayoran. Yaten was about two inches taller then Usagi with silver hair and jade green eyes. He had a very nonchalant disposition.

            "This is Sayoran, Usagi's cousin," Seiya said before Sayoran could speak. 

            'RED ALERT!' Sayoran's mind screeched, 'The girls are going to know I'm up to something. I better talk fast.'

            "I did-" Minako began, but Sayoran cut her off.

            "Yo, Minako, Ami! Usagi wanted me to tell you something… Can I talk to you privately?' Sayoran's head kept twitching to the right. Ami and Minako looked strangely at each other and followed Sayoran away from the three boys.

            "Okay… who are you?" Ami asked. Ami was a very brilliant girl with short aqua hair and bright blue eyes. 

            "Guys… it's me, Usagi…" Sayoran said.

            Minako, who was the same age as Usagi and Ami, had long blonde hair and beautiful baby-blue eyes, spoke next, "I don't believe it! If your Usagi, then what's one plus one?" she questioned.

            "Three," Sayoran said quickly.

            "Okay… it is Usagi." Ami said… looking surprised.

            "What are you doing!?" Minako questioned.

            "WELL… I was over at Mamoru's place yesterday and he was telling me about how guys have it really bad so I started thinking about what it would be like to be a guy and so I used the Luna pen to transform and then I ran into Seiya and I found out that he has a crush on me so now I'm really curious and everything… so I'm gonna hang out with him today!" he speed out quickly.

            "My god… don't you breathe?" Ami questioned. 

            "No," Sayoran shot out, sticking her tongue out at Ami.

            "So, when you say 'Seiya has a crush on me' do you mean on… you as in Sayoran or as You… as in Usagi." Minako questioned.

            "USAGI!" He said, giggling.

            "Remember not to giggle on your 'hanging out'," Minako said, sweat dropping. 

            "Do you guys promise not to tell Luna?" Sayoran questioned, "She'll be so mad at me!"

            "She'll kill you…" Ami sighed, "Alright… just come back tonight okay? No more running around like a guy from now on okay?" 

            Sayoran giggled again, "DEAL!" He jumped forward and hugged the two girls.

            "Hey!" Taiki said, watching the scene, "What is he doing?" Taiki was the tallest of all of them, with long brown hair and deep cobalt eyes.

            "Huh… must be his 'animal magnetism'," Seiya said, shrugging.

            "Yeah! But he's magnetizing MY girl!" Yaten said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting angrily.

            "Yeah! Really!" Taiki said, mimicking Yaten's movements. Seiya looked and the two of them with confused eyes.

            "Sure… whatever." He said, laughing slightly.


End file.
